What A Tangled Web We Weave
by murderXmeXsweetly
Summary: rated 4 language, IYKa, AU, Kagome, a powerful priestess, has to be married off to a short-tempered hanyou prince because of a old family pact made a 100 years ago. HAHA not gonna happen...
1. Into the Woods

**What A Tangled Web We Weave**

**By: earthqueen11492 AND AngelnoDarkness**

"One, two, one, two, one, two," Kagome looked over at her mom. "Mom! Could you quit it with the chanting?" she sighed. Her mother was trying to sew as many blankets in the shortest amount of time possible. They were weavers and since Ms. Hiragashi was the "woman" of the household, she was "required" to do most of the work. Like now, for example, she was sewing furiously to finish the blankets. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm working right now." _Figures_. She thought to herself. Sighing, since she knew she would never finishing copying down the scrolls here, she wandered outside.

_Now then…_ she slowly walked into the forest. _Where is it??_ She thought furiously. Flipping her head from left, to right she desperately searched for the secret entrance. Spotting it between a tree and a large boulder, she proceeded towards it. Brushing aside the overhanging vines, she began cautiously walking down the sloped hillside.

Stopping in front of a hundred-year-old oak, she shifted the scrolls onto her back, and went to climb it. Hoisting herself from one branch to another, she eventually made it about halfway up. Lifting the pack onto the thick branch, Kagome leaned against it, closing her eyes to listen to the sounds of the forest. "Oi! wench!" A voice broke through her silence.

Looking up, into the branches, she managed to find a spot of red mixed with the green. Cocking her head to one side she called back, ignoring the "wench" comment. "Who's there?" The red dot moved. A few branches above Kagome, the face of a young man appeared. She could easily tell, from the furry, dog ears on top of his head (that practically screamed "TOUCH ME") that he was a hanyou. (A/N: EARTH: OMG! I **LOVE** INUYASHA'S EARS!!! THEY'RE SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!! Angel: ONG! I KNOW! Um…can I have Inuyasha now? EARTH: Sorry, gurl. He's Rumiko Takahashi's. Poor us…)

Reaching for the bow and arrows in her pack, she positioned herself in a fighting stance. Making sure an arrow was ready, she tried to stand up, failing to notice that the branch beneath her was staring to break. "What do you want half-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before the branch finally broke from the stress. Pummeling to the ground, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the sound of the wind around her. Before she knew what had happened, she felt a pair of arms around her waist and all movement stopped.

"YO! Bitch! You better not black out on me!" She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of gold ones starring back at her. Surprised, she instinctively reached her hand back to bring it forward, slapping the man. She opened her eyes again only after she realized that the person wasn't trying to kill her. If only, if only. The same gold eyes were now furious. "BITCH! WHAT THEY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? I SAVE YOUR ASS AND YOU SLAP ME??? YOU'RE THE ONE WALKING ON MY PROPERTY!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUS-" he was cut off by her shill shriek. Somehow, when he was yelling at her, his hand had ended up slipping from her back to her butt, which he now realized he was holding on to quite tightly.

"YOU **PERVERT!!**" she screamed and slapped him again causing him to drop her. Kagome landed hard on her butt. "Owwww…" she moaned softly, daring to look back up at the angered hanyou. His left eye was twitching and he looked ready to kill right about now. She gave an "Epp" and scurried away. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU BITCH?!?" _Wait…_ Kagome thought, a small fire sparking in her eyes, _I'm a miko. Why should I be running away from a demon? And a hanyou no doubt._ She found new confidence burning inside her.

She then realized that the person had been yelling at her the past few minutes. "…AND FUTHER MORE, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON MY LAND?!?" he concluded, turning to glare at her. She stopped and starred at him. _Damn he's hot…_ the fire left her eyes. She smacked herself mentally. _No Kagome! Bad! He's not hot! 'Well maybe a little' NO! BAD EVIL BEING!!! 'Who's hot" NO!!!!!!!! _She went with that but was still transfixed by his gaze. "Well?" he noticed her starring at him. She tried to get out an answer "I uh…well…wait, what do you men YOUR land? My family has owned these woods for generations!" She felt the anger returning to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"ONA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" She perked up. "SHIPPO!" she turned her back to the strange man. "SHIPPO! I'M BY THE GOD-TREE!" A ball of fur began running towards her and quickly rapped around her waist. "ONA-SAN I WAS SCARED! I WOKE UP AND YOU WERE GONE AND-" as the young, uh…creature continued to ramble, she was trying to get it off her before she suffocated from its death hug. "Ok, ok Shippo. I'm here. It's ok." She tried to calm it down before she fainted from lack of air. "-AND SOUTA SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME AND HE SAID THAT YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE BECAUSE I WAS TOO MUCH OF A KNEW-E-SINCE." He tried to sound out the word "New-a-sice, new-a-sin, near-in-sia-" he stopped and finally let go of Kagome, much to her relief, and seemed to finally notice the demon standing by them. "Who's that Mommy?" He looked back up at her with innocent eyes.

Now that he wasn't screeching, it was easy to see that he was a kitsune. His tail, which seemed to be only made of fluff, was almost as large as his body. He stood about a foot tall and had large, innocent looking green eyes.

Shippo looked over him then back to Kagome. He did this several times. Kagome, him. Kagome, him. Kagome, him. Finally, he turned to the hanyou, who was still trying to figure out how this lovable little kitsune, could possibly be related to the annoying bitch in front of him. Shippo eyed the bow and arrow at Kagome's feet. "So…" he shifted from one foot to the other and turned his eyes to Kagome. "Are you gonna kill him or what?"

Short chappie. Get over it. OK! We love you all, but we G2G! K? JA NE! AND **_REVIEW!REVEIW!REVEIW!_**

_**Story suggestions:**_

_**This Is Me: earthqueen11492**_

_**The Marriage: AngelnoDarkness**_

_**Devil In Red: AngelnoDarkness**_


	2. Engagement

**_What A Tangled Web We Weave_**

**_By: earthqueen11492 AND AngelnoDarkness_**

**_Chapter 2: Engagement_**

**_Disclaimer: _Nither Angel nor I own Inuyasha, although we have every right to stay up late and plan how to steal him from Rumiko Takahashi**

Kagome walked into the large shrine. "Mama! I'm home!" she called out. Shippo jumped out of her arms and scuttled into the living room.

(AN: to all people who didn't understand the layout of her house last chappie, it's like this: you have the shrine, then it's surrounded by lots of trees (it's in a forest 'k?) There is a long slope downward a while away from the house. So when Kag was walking, she went out the back door, walked awhile, then went down the slope, where the God Tree is located, sideways (on the slope))

Her mother poked her head out of the room and ushered Kagome inside. "Dear," she started uneasily, "I uh…have some news for you."

Kagome stiffened. Something was obviously wrong if her calm, collected mother was acting so strangely. "Mama?" she asked quietly, "What is it?"

Her mother heaved a sigh. "Kagome…why don't you step in here."

Kagome eased into the room silently, but gasped slightly when she saw who else was inside her living room.

"YOU!" both teens shouted loudly. Kagome growled at him. "What are you doing in my house?" she hissed.

The silver haired boy gave a snort and replied cockily, "Feh. I'm just here cuz my Mom told me that I had to attend her visit to her friend."

Kagome looked over at the woman sitting next to him who she just now realized was there. She was very pretty, with a dazzling kimono and warm brown eyes. She had long brown/black hair that fell down to her waist. Kagome fingered the tips of her own hair, which reached the same length.

The younger miko instantly felt at ease around the woman, although she did feel as though self conscious about being in the presence of one so beautiful.

The woman stood up and walked over to the shocked girl. "Hello there." She spoke gently. "You must be Kagome. Your mother has spoken greatly of you. From what she's told me, I was expecting someone much different to marry my son." Kagome had felt pretty comfortable around this woman before she had spoken the last sentence.

"M…MARRY?!?!?" Kagome almost shouted. She turned shocked to her mother, who had looked away, refraining from meeting daughter's eyes.

The older woman looked startled at her outburst. "Why yes." She said. "Did Akio not tell you? There has been an agreement that you and my son Inuyasha," she pointed to the boy next to her who looked as shocked as she did, "Are to be married to combine both of ours lands."

Kagome stiffened and looked as though she was about to begin yelling before slowly exhaling and speaking one word, loud and clear. "No." she spoke simply.

Akio turned to her daughter. "Kagome," she said in a warning tone, "It's for the best and no matter what you say, you are-"

"NO!" Kagome shouted. "I'm not getting married! I've worked the past 13 years training to become a strong miko! If I get married then I will become banned and I have worked to hard to let that happen!" Akio glared slightly at her. "Kagome you have no say in this-" "NO! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER AND YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHAT I DECIDE TO DO WITH MY LIFE!" With those words, she stomped loudly out of the house, ignoring her mother's warnings.

(A/N: ok, just so YOU ALL know, Kagome was adopted, but, we'll get to that later)

_EARTH: ok, I wanted to write more to this chappie, but since SOMEBODY is to damn lazy to work on our chappie more, I guess this will have to do. Sorry guys._

_Angel: hey everybody, sorry about the poor chapter, but it's kinda hard to do when you're 4 hours away from the co-author._

_EARTH: just so everybody knows, we wrote this chappie talking on the phone and sharing our ideas since we couldn't see each other_

_Angel: Hey…where's Miroku?_

_EARTH: I bet he's still in Devil In Red. Don't worry about it._

_Miroku: somebody say my name?_

_-both girls scream and (on reflex) knock him unconscious-_

_EARTH: damn not again…_

_Angel: I ain't wakin' him up! You can do it! _


End file.
